conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Meuser2/Archives/1
Welcome My 100th edit soon! Chat? I'm in the chatroom now if you're available. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:38, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Categories Please do not add the category "Conlang" to pages right now. I'm in the process of reorganizing the categories on this wiki. Thanks. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:00, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know, the number of pages on the wiki is constantly going up and down as I delete older pages. xD We've probably hit 2200 before. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 15:38, October 19, 2014 (UTC) You make a good point. I have edited my profile page to avoid preventing this possibility. Thank you! Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! Watchlist While other users can see a small portion of your Watchlist, they cannot see the entire list. Just wanted to let you know. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 13:29, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you; I was not entirely sure what other users could see. I have now placed all my conlangs (not those of other users) as subpages of my user page. If necessary, I shall create a new page under which to classify my pages. I am not sure whether this shall be necessary. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! Why not just list them all on your profile? Is that not simpler? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 20:48, October 23, 2014 (UTC) It would have been much simpler. The only difficulty was that it was 8:30pm (or in the general vicinity) and so I was not thinking straight. I think I shall list them on my profile page and set back the ones I have reclassified to be subpages once I have finished fixing the links on the list of conlangs page. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! Sounds good to me~ has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 00:25, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hello :) I probably am not going to update that page anymore. I enjoy learning languages but I'm not very good at making them. I may start another one sometime though. District10male (talk) 00:34, October 24, 2014 (UTC) You should join the chat so we can talk about the stuff you're doing. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:30, October 30, 2014 (UTC) I shall when I get the chance (I shall try to in a little while). Sorry I can't right now-I only have 8 minutes. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 02:32, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay. Well see you then. xD has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:36, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Wikipedia Pages Stop copying pages from Wikipedia because they do not work here. First of all, Wikipedia information relating to language isn't excellent and is often faulty. Second, Wikipedia content is made to use other Wikipedia content. I'll be removing the pages within 24 hours if you do not actually fix them. Please do not make any new ones. 08:28, October 30, 2014 (UTC)~ ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Sorry I haven't written any documentation on what I'm doing here. The pages aren't actually from Wikipedia. I do understand the faultiness of Wikipedia pages-I've been trying to fix the Conlang/List of cases page. The pages are from the Conlinguistics Wiki. I'm just porting the ones that should be good starting points. From there, I plan to check through them and fix the links and any errors. I do note, however, that they probably are from Wikipedia originally. I shan't port any more until you have checked through this proposed reason and approved of my plans. As for why I am porting pages from the conlinguistics wiki, It has been suggested by AKsroa4a at Talk:Conlang/List of Cases (last section) that I port the information from the pages. This does not state to port the pages themselves; however, I am planning to change the content of the pages. This is what I am doing now. I warn that it may take more than 24 hours to fix them, so even if you do not approve of this, may I please have more than 24 hours? Failing this, which I understand may need to remain due to people perceving accuracy incorrectly, could you please provide a list of the pages you delete so that I know which ones I need to reintroduce and correct. I was previously not entirely aware of the wiki's policy on importing pages. I promise I shan't mass-port pages again. If I do port them, I shall correct each straight after importing. Once again, sorry about the difficulties. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 08:37, October 30, 2014 (UTC) It's not a problem, you could rename them all be subpages of one page and clean them up, just mind the main namespace :] 09:36, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate For the record, I actually asked him to do this. I figure it doesn't matter how good the information is now, we just need something to get us started. We can fix it up as we go. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 13:26, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you AK; I didn't want to drag you into this without your permission, so thank you for that. ED, I shall do that. My only question is what you meant by 'minding the main namespace'. As I only have one more page to port, I shall do that, and then go from there. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 21:35, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Um don't rename them all to be subpages of one page. xD That's just ugly in my opinion. See this is the reason I want you in the chat. :P has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 23:29, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry; I wasn't going to until I had thoroughly checked anyway. I shan't do it (unless there is unanimous agreement amongst admins). As for the chat, I am very sorry if my constantly not doing it is irritating or annoying you in any way. I do understand the reasoning, and I do plan to. There are reasons I can't quite join yet. I will explain them when I do join (I should be able to sometime within the next 24 hours). I would put them here if I could; however, the problem is that the centre around information which, while I really do not mind people knowing, I would rather not place in a freely accessable location such as here. Once again, my apologies for the difficulties. I shall be on chat within the next 24 hours unless something goes terribly wrong (e,g. power outage). Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 00:04, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Revision: I should be able to contact you, briefly at least, in about 100 minutes. Con't hold your breath on it (obviously), but it possible. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 01:58, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ZBB My only (rather) completed conlang is here. It is on the wiki but is in outdated version. And I will probably also store a lot of unnamed langs here, but not bring them to the main namespace (such as User:The Kaufman/Sandbox/3). Did I answer all your questions? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) That does indeed. The idea of a school hosting a conlang competition, however, seems almost too good to be true. I do wish they would host them in every school worldwide. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 22:24, November 2, 2014 (UTC) By school, I think he meant in a university linguistics course, but I'm not sure. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 00:44, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Welp by that I meant an optional thing that's given only to students that have an average language score of 85+ and is optional. My parents forced me to take part in it tho and now I am a pain in the... butt to you here :P What conlanger doesn't wish to have conlang competitions, anyway? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Deleted Pages I deleted those pages in the category Aueterra. If you ever want to check which pages were deleted or if you want me to undelete one, you can find them here: . has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 23:15, November 10, 2014 (UTC) 10Q! (=Thank you!) I am apparently not allowed into the contributions space, however. I am signed in. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 02:13, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry. :/ I thought that page was public. I guess it's admin-only. Well anyway, I can look it up for you if you ever want me to. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 03:07, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat Join chat if you can. o: has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 21:40, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I can't yet, though I should be able to in 2 hours. If it's something urgent, I should be able to consult it sooner on this page. Otherwise, ditto the above. Sorry about that, Nah it's fine. I just saw you editing earlier and hoped you were available. How about this: If you're available and you see me in chat, you should join it. :P has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 00:08, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I missed you when you came in the chat a few minutes ago. I'm available if you are. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 06:11, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Eketod Here you go. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | )